The present technology relates to an imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the imaging apparatus, particularly to a three-sensor type imaging apparatus using image sensors having a two-line addition function.
In the related art, various imaging apparatuses that allow a high frame rate imaging have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-268354, a technology is disclosed, which allows a high frame rate imaging by mixing two pixels which are vertically adjacent to each other such that the pixel array after the mixing has a checkerboard pattern. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-184057, in a three-sensor type imaging apparatus, a technology is disclosed, in which a horizontal resolution can be increased by disposing an image sensor for an image of green so as to be shifted in a horizontal direction by half a pixel interval with respect to image sensors for images of red and blue, and performing pixel interpolation processing.